ma douleur d'ado
by celia brandon massen
Summary: voici un os pour vous raconter ma triste vie d'adolescente, rien a voire avec le film meme si je parle dans le debut de mon histoire de ce film, juste ma souffrance, et ma  liberation.


Un One Shot qui me traine dans la tète depuis un moment,

c'est une histoire vrai et pour info c'est mon histoire comme moi je l'ai vécu,

L'histoire se déroule sur plusieurs année pour que vous compreniez bien se qui m'ai arriver

Me voila enfin au collège, j'était impatiente de rentrer au collège pour quoi je ne sais pas trop mais je me sentait plus grande, j'était une jeune fille timide et réserver, j'était dans une classe ou il y avais une majorité de garçon et moi je ne me sentait pas bien dans ma peau, j'était une petit boule aussi ronde que je l'était je ne m'aimais pas, et j'ai eu beaucoup de moquerie sur mon poids et mon visage disgracieux. Un jours de décembre avec les classes de 6 eme nous sommes aller au cinéma voir éléphant man, un film sur la maladie ? Et j'ai trouver se film magnifique, j'en ai même pleurer, et en rentrant au collège seul a la fin du peloton comme toujours j'ai entendu plusieurs personne parler l'éléphante woman et qu'il en avais même un exemplaire au seins du collège, j'ai pris sa a la rigolade, jusqu'au moment ou Mélanie ai venu vers moi avec la plaquette du film et as dis

- ma petite éléphante woman a moi il te manque juste un peut de maquillage pour ressemble a ton frère, dis t'elle en plaçant la plaquette prés de mon visage, on y voyais le visage du monsieur du film et le miens cote a cote

- oui alice tu as le même visage, avec peut être un peut de peau en moins ria Nicolas qui était a coté d'elle

Il y avais des éclats de rire de partout et moi j'était en larmes, le professeur qui nous accompagnais était au prés de moi et me réconfortais, il avais puni tous les élèves et m'avais mis a l'écart pour que je puisse me calmer,

Je savais que mon visage n'était pas gracieux comme ceux de mes amies, ou des filles de ma classe, je savais que je n'était pas jolie, mais je ne me sentait pas si laide, enfin jusqu'à ce que mon surnom ne reste celui de éléphant woman, durant toutes mes année collège se surnom m'as suivi, j'ai passer quelque bon moment quand même, et j'ai même eu de très bon amie qui m'on toujours soutenu, et aider a passer les moqueries qui était permanente pour moi, et puis un jours j'en ai eu marre de tous sa et j'ai demander a parler avec quelqu'un pour m'aider, et l'infirmier de l'école a dis que c'était juste des moqueries rien de plus donc j'ai mis sa de coter et je suis retourner a ma triste petite vie, je vivais pour moi et j'ignorais au mieux ces voix qui me méprisais de jours en jours d'avantage.

Durant les vacances de juillet 97

Un jours, a un rendez vous chez mon orthodontiste,

- alice, j'ai le résultat de ta radio et je n'ai pas que de bonne nouvelle, premièrement je vais te faire un beau sourire et après se beau sourire tu ira voir un chirurgien pour faire une petite opération esthétique pour avoir une nouvelle mâchoire car comme on en as déjà parler tu as une malformation, je ne la pensais pas si volumineuse.

- Comment ca, s'inquiéta ma mère qui était avec moi, que se passe t'il monsieur.

- comme je le disais alice fais une forme de calcification, mais sa se soigne avec une légère opération, je vous conseil de prendre rendez vous avec monsieur Otavie au Mans pour prendre plus d'information, nous dit' il en nous remettant la carte du chirurgien

- bien nous ferons sa dis ma mère.

- au mois prochain alice, madame Chery merci de m'avoir écouter et de me faire confiance pour les soins de votre enfant

et voila c'est comme sa que j'ai appris que j'avais une malformation a la mâchoire, et que pour avoir un visage correcte je devais finir mes soins d'orthodontie et subir une opération esthétique, pour moi accumulé tous sa en si peut de temps était un peut dure, et j'ai beaucoup lutté avec moi-même pour me faire a l'idée que je devais me faire opéré, mais l'opération ne sera pas pour tous de suite car je n'ai pas fini ma croissance et que je devais être soigner en totalité niveau dent avant pour pas faire d'infection et avoir ensuite un sourire bien droit.

Durant les vacances de noël de 97 mon année de 3eme

Un jours je me suis fais des amies en dehors du collège qui était ami avec des mec de mon collège, que je trouvais assez gentil et qui ne me parlais pas au collège il était eux aussi des exclus mais pour quoi sa je en le savais pas, nous sommes très vite devenu amis tous ensemble et on formais un bon petit groupe, grâce a eux j'ai tenu la fin de ma scolarité, et j'ai même réussi a obtenir mon brevet chose que je croyais impossible vu que je m'était mis en échec suite a toutes ses moqueries.

L'année prochaine serai une nouvelle vie, je serai au lycée dans une classe ou je ne connaitrai personne d'après moi, et ou je pourrais oublier toutes mes années collège

La rentré en 2nd compta se passait très bien on était une grande classe 36, 30 filles et 6 garçons, j'adorais ma classe on était tous ensemble, aucun soucis particulier, un super soutient, une belle complicité, et des prof superbe, surtout la prof de Français, un petit bout de femme avec un cœur gros comme sa, et avec la mains sur le cœur, un jours durant un court en semi groupe elle nous fessais travailler sur je ne sais plus trop quoi et on devais parler debout devant la moitie de la classe sur un sujet particulier, et moi je stressais pour mon opération qui était a venir et j'ai voulu parler de sa, car les garçons avais repris leur moquerie a mon sujet, donc j'ai décider de mettre les choses au point,

Mardi 16 avril, le dernier jours était arriver et il ne restais plus que moi pour l'exposer, alors je me suis lever de ma place mais n'ai pas été devant les autres, je ne m'en sentais pas capable, et j'ai commencer mon discourt

- moi j'ai fais un rapport sur moi enfin sur une chose qui me rent triste et qui me peine grandement de plus en plus, -j'ai tous raconter de ma 6eme a ce jours, et j'ai fini en pleure, mais je continuais - vendredi c'est les vacance d'avril et comme mes amies le savent déjà je ne resterais pas jeudi et vendredi car je doit me faire opéré de la mâchoire ce jeudi, je rentre donc a l'hôpital demain, je ne fais pas cette opération pour moi mais pour mes parents qui n'en peuvent plus de me voire souffrir chaque jours, pour ma sœur qui elle aussi subit des moquerie telle que tu ai la belle et ta sœur la bête, ou encore Esméralda et quasimodo, et aussi pour prouver que je suis peut être pas joli a l'extérieur mais que je peut le devenir un peut plus je pense.

- c'est très beau alice, tu vient de me faire pleurer, tu as bien mérité ton 18, je suis fière de toi me dit t'elle en éteignant le caméscope,

Mes amie était en larmes et ma prof aussi, un des garçons de ma classe ai direct venu s'excuser et m'as pris dans ses bras en me disant qu'il était bien con de m'avoir parler comme sa et qu'il s'en voulais, moi je ne lui en voulais pas, je le trouvais très gentil et je savais qu'il était sincère alors je lui ai pardonner, la journée c'est passer calmement, chacun avais parler de mon discourt a l'autre groupe pas présent et je savais qu'il ne voulais ma me stresser d'avantage pour me départ,

Le lendemain, chacun de mes profs était venu me dire au revoir et me souhaiter bon courage pour mon opération, je pleurai et ne voulais pas quitter mes amies, j'avais peur et ne voulais pas y aller, ma Betty pleurai plus que moi j'en suis sur, et les autres aussi, vos prénom sont encore dans mon cœur, isabelle, les 2 Nadège, angélique, Sabrina, Gwen, Agnès, Nat, Emilie, et Isa la sœur de angélique, je ne pense avoir oublier personne les autres n'était pas trop amie avec moi mais juste de filles de ma classe, une fois séparer de mes amie je rentrais chez moi an voiture avec ma mère et ma sœur, et ensuite on pris la route pour l'hôpital, pour moi une vrai torture, je ne voulais toujours pas cette opération mais pour mon bien être et celui de ma famille il le faillais,

L'opération a été un franc succès et mais je ne me sentait pas moi-même, le visage que je voyais n'était pas le miens je ne me reconnaissais pas dans le miroir, les hématome était parti, et je mangeais toujours a la paille le temps de la cicatrisation, je ne devais pas parler, mais l'envie était trop forte je sortait quelque mots de que j'en avais l'occasion, durant mes vacances j'ai reçut une lettres des élèves de ma classe et de mes profs chacun avais écris un petit mots, même les garçon - j'ai encore cette lettre et je la relis souvent- j'ai beaucoup pleurer en lisant cette lettre, j'ai même fais pleurer ma maman en lui en lissant de passage, la dernière visite était concluante et la reprise scolaire était pour lundi j'avais peur de la réaction de mes amies allais t'elle me reconnaitre je ne le savais pas

Comme chaque lundi on commençais a 9h et on avais cours en groupe jusqu'à 16h alors j'allais les chercher a la gare, et je fus vite rejoint par Agnès et gwen,

- wha tu ai magnifique disent t'elle en cœur

Je ne répondais pas car elle savais que je ne devais logiquement pas parler, on se fis un câlin et je commençais a pleurer quand le train arrivas, je vis ma Betty sortir en courant et se jeter dans mes bras, on fini sur le sol chacun mais aussi en larmes

Nous sommes vite rejoint par les autres et j'était heureuse qu'elle me reconnaisse alors enfin je sorti

- pas trop moche le changement, je suis toujours le monstre que vous avez connu, dis' je avec un petit sourire

- pff tu as pas perdu ton humour mais tu ne devais pas parler alors t'ai toi au lieu de dire des bêtises comme sa, me gronda Betty,

- mais si je peut parler ne t'inquiète pas, le chirurgien ai ok

- ok alors vas y raconte nous tous, on veut tous savoir, scanda angélique et Nadège

Chacune m'écoutait raconter mon histoire, et toutes m'ont dis que j'était très belle avec mon nouveau visage, on parla, parla et parla encore durant tous le trajet jusqu'au cours qui allais commençais, une fois en cours je ne parlais plus et reçut encore quelque compliments, j'adorais sa mais je savais que sa serai de courte durée juste pour que je me sente un peut mieux je me disais, et voila il était enfin 16h le cours de droit éco allais commencer et je voulais faire un micro discourt pour les remercier de leur lettre, une fois tous installer je levais la mains pour prendre la parole

- madame puis' je s'il vous plais parler a la classe entière

- bien sur alice mais pas trop longtemps car on as cours après je vous signale ( quel conne je savais qu'on avais court, mais je ne l'aimais pas alors je prendrai mon temps pour que le cours sois plus court que la normal)

- merci madame, - je me levais et allais me placer au prés de la prof pour parler a la classe entière- je tenais a vous remercier pour votre lettre, elle m'as beaucoup toucher, j'ai verser beaucoup de larmes en la lisant, surtout ma Betty mes filles, et aussi Anthony et mamoun, je tenais a remercier Cédric pour ses souhaits et Cynthia pour son compliment, je sais que seul Betty a tous lu alors je ne lirais pas sa devant vous mais je tiens tous a vous remercier, et surtout vous dire que votre soutient a été bénéfique pour moi et que vous resterai a jamais dans ma tète enfin plus vos petit mots que vous je pense.

- as-tu fini que le cours puisse commencer,

- oui madame, et j'ai rejoint ma place sous les applaudissements

Apres la routine a repris son cours et moi aussi, j'ai continuer ma vie, et un jours dans le car alors que pour une fois j'était avec les jeunes con qui m'avais prise pour éléphant woman, je leur avais dis se que j'avais a dire, et j'en était très fier, je me sentait bien mieux,

J'avais repris confiance en moi, et je voyais de temps en temps un psy pour me faire a mon visage mais aussi a mon nouveau moi, et oui j'était une nouvelle personne,

J'ai trouver l'amour, l'amitié sincère, et une complicité magnifique avec ma Betty,

_Je voulais pas vous faire pleurer, je tenais juste a vous raconter mon histoire, vous faire sentir la peine que j'ai reçut et aussi tous le mal que j'ai vécu, j'ai fais tous sa pour ma famille et je ne le regret pas, j'ai perdu contact avec tous se petit monde désormais mais je pense souvent a eux et j'en ai retrouver certain sur le site copain d'avant, je pense souvent a ma Betty et je me dis que je ne regrette pas cette opération, même si je ne la voulais pas, je me sens désormais mieux dans mon corps, je me suis fais a se visage que je trouve mignon en faite, je me suis aussi fais a mes formes généreuse et a mon moi intérieur, mais désormais j'aime le reflet du miroir et je me sens bien dans ma peau._


End file.
